Save Me Now
by Queen Su
Summary: A song fic about Edmund. How does Edmund feel about his brother? Can someone help him or will he be trapped in his bubbling anger forever? The song is Hero by Skillet. Oneshot.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Narnia or its characters. I do not own the song either. It is Skillet's new single. Their album releases Tuesday, August 25, 2009.**

**This song inspired me to write an Edmund fan fiction. I immensely enjoyed writing this story and it inspired me to start a new C2. :) Please let me know what you think! **

**Save Me Now**

"Edmund," Peter shouted in his face, "what are you doing?"

Edmund met his brother's stare, his brown eyes stormy. "I was just trying to help mum!"

"You could have done it without dropping the bag, and splattering its contents all over the floor!" Peter's blue eyes blazed as his voice rose.

"I'm not perfect!" Edmund defended himself, balling his fists.

Then he fled. Stomping into the safe haven of his bedroom, he flung himself onto the bed. Hot tears sprang to his eyes. Blinking them back, he hit the soft pillow.

Why did Peter have to push him around so much? Every time something went wrong, Peter blamed Edmund for the problem.

_I'm just a step away_

_I'm just a breath away_

Ever since dad left for the war, Peter acted like he could handle everything. Even when Edmund tried to help, Peter brushed him aside. Instead of encouraging Edmund, he yelled at him for his flaws.

It wasn't fair! Edmund brushed his coal colored hair to the side, and rose from the bed, determination and hate smoldering in his eyes. That was the last time Peter was going to boss him around.

_Losing my faith today_

_Falling off the edge today_

The air raid siren sounded. Edmund ran to the curtain and pulled back the fabric. Peaking out, he tried to spot the German planes that soared above the quiet city.

Suddenly, someone grabbed him by the shoulders, pulling him away. He dimly saw the outline of his mother's face.

"Edmund," She rebuked him, "what do you think you're doing?" Loosening her grip, she flew to the window and snapped the drapes shut.

"Mum!" Peter called, running into the room.

Of course he wasn't concerned about Edmund. He crossed his arms and scowled.

"Peter! The shelter, _now_!" She commanded, pushing Edmund towards the door.

Susan and Lucy were waiting for them with frightened expressions. Peter raced to the door and threw it open. They sprinted for the shelter, praying that a bomb wouldn't land near them.

"Wait! No! Dad!" Edmund remembered that he had left his dad's only picture on the coffee table.

"No, Edmund!" His mother screamed as he dashed to the house.

Peter grabbed his collar, but the hate rose in him again and he shook his older brother off as if he were no more than a fly bothering him. Peter couldn't stop him this time.

Barreling through the house, he ran to the living room. Grasping his dad's picture, Peter crashed into him, throwing him to the floor. "Edmund, get down!"

The picture flew out of his hand, shattering as it hit the floor. An explosion rocked the house.

A second later, Edmund found Peter dragging him to his feet. Edmund pulled away, reaching for the picture.

"Come on you idiot! Run!" Peter hollered.

Edmund caught the frame, cutting his finger from the shredded glass, as Peter hurled him out of the room.

When they reached the shelter, Peter shoved him through the door. "Why can't you think of anybody but yourself? You're so selfish! You could've gotten killed!" Peter barked at him.

"Stop it!" Mrs. Pevensie said, picking Edmund up from the floor.

"Why can't you just do as you're told?" Peter asked his voice lower.

Edmund glared at him. Why did _he _have to reprimand him?

_I am just a man_

_Not superhuman_

_I'm not superhuman_

The train whistle blew shrilly as Edmund clasped his mother one last time. She had told Peter what a good man he was, only to turn around and tell Edmund to obey him.

As they boarded the train, envy burned through Edmund's heart. He put up his trunk and collapsed into a seat, near the window. Staring out at the houses that flew by his mind raced.

_Someone save me from the hate_

"I'm back! I'm all right!" Lucy shouted through the quiet halls.

"Shut up! He's coming!" Edmund hissed, peering out from his hiding spot as Peter came around the corner.

"I don't think you two have quite got the idea of this game." Peter looked between the two.

"Does this mean I win?" Susan ran up to them.

"Weren't you wondering where I was?" A confused look swept across her face.

"That's the point! That's why he was _seeking _you!" Edmund said, annoyed.

Was she daft? She was the one who wanted to play this stupid game!

"I've been gone for hours." Lucy stated, knitting her eyebrows together.

"No you haven't. You just went into that room a minute ago. Why do you think you've been gone for hours?" Susan inquired.

"I went to this forest in a land called Narnia, through the wardrobe in that room." Lucy pointed down the corridor.

The four ran down and burst into the room. After scouring the wardrobe for any hints of the foreign land, Susan stepped back and sighed. "Lucy, the only wood in here is the back of the wardrobe."

"One game at a time, Lu, we don't all have your imagination." Peter said gently.

The trio turned to leave, but Lucy cried out. "But I wasn't imagining!"

"That's enough Lucy." Susan cut her off.

"I wouldn't lie about this!" Lucy looked distraught.

"Well, I believe you." Edmund jumped in, a smirk covering his face.

They looked at him in shock.

"You do?" Lucy squinted.

"Yeah, of course! Didn't I tell you about the football fields in the bathroom cupboards?" Edmund smiled in a taunting way.

"Oh would you just stop?" Peter sighed loudly. "You just have to make everything worse don't you?"

"It was just a joke!" Edmund protected himself.

"When are you going to learn to grow up?"

"Shut up! You think your dad, but you're not!" Edmund yelled in Peter's face.

Throwing the door open with a loud bang, he ran. Peter's words cut deeply, tearing a new slash through his already, wounded heart.

Why did Peter have to run him down all the time? _I'll show him one day. _Edmund thought enraged.

_It's just another war_

_Just another family torn_

_Falling from my faith today_

_Just a step from the edge_

_Just another day in the world we live_

Edmund spotted Lucy tiptoeing down the corridor, a candle in her hand. A sinister grin spread across his face as he silently followed her.

Pushing through the furry coats of the wardrobe, he called for his younger sister. Noticing it was cold, he stepped further into the wardrobe. Abruptly, something tripped him and sent him sprawling to the ground.

Hopping up, he found himself in a snowy forest. It was cold. Icicles hung from the tree branches as a light snow fell around him. Shivering, he sauntered deeper into the forest.

"Lucy!" He shouted his breath coming out in icy clouds.

Something jingled in the distance. Spinning around, he probed the fog with his eyes. Something moved. Hooves beat the snowy earth.

Galloping out of the mist, were several reindeer. Barely jumping out of the way, he fell back into the deep snow. Someone jumped out of the sleigh that the reindeer pulled.

--

As he sat in the sleigh with the Queen, uncanny warmth spread throughout his body. A warning pricked the back of his mind, but he pushed it out of his thoughts. Surely the dazzling Queen didn't mean any harm.

She gave him his favorite candy and warmed him with her fur coat. She told him he was to be King of Narnia, and that Peter would be made a servant. Could life get any better?

Edmund closed his eyes and smiled.

_I need a hero to save me now_

_I need a hero_

_Save me now_

_I need a hero to save my life_

_A hero will save me_

_Just in time_

Edmund sauntered behind Lucy as she rushed to the room that the boys shared. She grabbed the doorknob and the door flew back with a loud thump. Flicking on the light, Lucy leapt on Peter.

"Peter! Peter! Wake up! The wood is actually there!" She screamed in delight.

"You've just been dreaming Lucy." Susan scolded her eyes half open.

"But I haven't! I saw Mr. Tumnus again!" She protested. "This time Edmund went too."

The three stared at Edmund. Ugh! Why did Lucy have to tell everything? He just wanted to go back to sleep.

"You saw the faun?" Peter inquired.

Edmund shook his head violently, a dark look crossing his face.

"Well, he didn't actually go there with me. H-he…what were you doing Edmund?" Lucy queried, scrunching up her freckled nose.

"I-I…" Edmund thought up a quick, but clever answer. He didn't want Lucy to know what _really _happened. "I was just playing along. I'm sorry Peter. I didn't mean to encourage her, but you know what little children are like these days." A sneer danced across his face. "They just don't know when to stop pretending."

Tears sprang to Lucy's clear blue eyes, and she ran out of the room. Susan rushed after her, Peter following close behind, pushing Edmund aside.

"Ow!" Edmund griped, falling upon the soft bed.

Peter! He had to disown him all the time. Even when he tried to help, Peter always shoved him away. One of these days…he would get revenge.

--

They followed the small brown beaver into the woods. Edmund didn't trust them, but soon he would show Peter that he could handle anything.

Finally the moment came. He slipped out of Mr. Beaver's home and hiked to the Queen's castle.

_I've got to fight today_

_To live another day_

_Speaking my mind today_

_My voice will be heard today_

As the guard threw him into the Queen's dungeon, he realized the mistake he had made. His mind flashed back to Lucy talking about a Witch who called herself the Queen of Narnia. He had fallen under her spell. He had failed.

--

Traveling with the Witch was lonesome. They were chasing his brother and sisters, and it was his fault. He had only wanted to be accepted! Was that too much to ask?

As they traveled further away from the castle, Edmund began to notice that the snow started melting. By the time the sleigh stopped, lush grass grew, bees buzzed, and flowers bloomed.

"The sleigh is stuck! We will never catch up with them now!" The dwarf said grimly.

"We shall walk!" The White Witch announced.

They climbed out of the sledge, the Witch leading. Soon the three came to a cliff, where a great river flowed.

"You're majesty!" A voice said behind them. "We found the traitor. He was routing your enemies in the Shuttering Wood." They spun around to see a pack of wolves stalking towards them. One carried a fox in his mouth.

The Witch welcomed them as the wolf threw the poor fox at her feet. "Ah! Nice of you to drop in."

The fox hung his tail, saying sadly. "Forgive me your majesty."

"Don't waste my time with flattery!" The Witch spat.

"Not to seem rude, but I wasn't actually talking to you." The fox looked at Edmund with his soft brown eyes.

Edmund looked surprised. Was the fox talking to him? He wasn't king! He had failed everyone!

The Witch gave him an icy glare. "Where are the humans headed?" Pointing her wand at the silent fox, she raised it high.

"Wait! No! Don't! Beaver said something about a stone table and that Aslan had an army there." Edmund defended the fox.

"An army?" A dark look passed through the Witch's face. "Thank you Edmund. Well, I'm glad this creature got to see some honesty…before he dies!"

"No!" Edmund lunged at the Witch.

She turned and slapped him across the side of his face. Tears swam in his eyes as a red welt arose on his pale cheek. The Witch laid a hand on his should, forcing him to look into her eyes.

"Think about whose side you're on, Edmund, mine," She said callously, "or theirs."

_I've got to make a stand, but I am just a man _

_I'm not superhuman_

_My voice will be heard today _

The bark of the tree that Edmund sat against dug into his back. The gag that had been stuffed into his mouth, bit into his lips. He felt crummy and stank badly. Cuts and bruises littered his freckled face. The rough rope that bound his wrists cut off his circulation.

"Is the little Prince comfortable?" The dwarf mocked him. "Does he want his pillow fluffed? Special treatment, for the special boy! Isn't that what you wanted?"

In the distance, a soft snarling could be heard. A wolf raced into the camp. Following the beast were creatures in bright colors. Several of the Witch's cohorts clashed swords with the invaders.

A leopard ran to Edmund, bit through the scratchy ropes and set him free. "Come!" The leopard shouted.

Edmund leapt to his feet, stumbling forward, his vision became fuzzy. He felt someone pick him up, and then he succumbed to the welcoming darkness.

_It's just another war_

_Just another family torn_

_My voice will be heard today_

_It's just another kill_

_The countdown begins to destroy ourselves_

When Edmund awoke, he found himself lying in tall grass. Someone breathed a warm breath over him. "Can you stand?" A soft voice murmured.

Edmund's eyes snapped open. Immediately he jumped up, fear shot through his eyes when he realized a large lion loomed over him. "W-who a-are you?" His voice quaked.

The lion chuckled. "Son of Adam, do you not know me?"

Who was the great lion? Edmund pondered the thought for a full minute. Then his mind flashed back to the conversation with the Beavers.

"Aslan?" Edmund squeaked, intimidated. He hadn't expected Aslan to be so terrifying. He had thought that Aslan would be smaller and not as fierce looking.

"I am," Aslan's voice rumbled, "but Edmund, you have wronged both me and your family."

Edmund hung his head. "I know…I-I'm sorry." He said weakly.

"Tell me, why did you betray your siblings?" Aslan queried.

"I guess I just wanted to be accepted. The Witch said she would make me king, and I was just so mad at Peter." Edmund explained quietly.

"Edmund, you took your hate and lashed out upon your brother and sisters." Aslan growled. "When the Witch met you, you were ready to accept her; you pushed all thoughts of danger out of your mind." Aslan looked deep into his eyes. "Do not ever accept something for what it is supposed to be. You thought the Witch was kind and caring, but she turned against you. Test everything. Find the truth, before you put your trust in something. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Aslan." Edmund lowered his eyes and studied the velvety paws of the lion. Guilt spread through his heart and mind. He was the one who had caused an immense amount of trouble and he had no excuse for his actions. What would his siblings say?

"Edmund!" He heard a familiar voice cry out. Shifting his gaze, he spotted Lucy lunging towards him.

"Now son, shall we go meet your siblings?" Aslan asked.

Edmund nodded his head gingerly and followed the lion. Biting his lip, he stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"What's done is done. There is no need to speak to Edmund about what is past." He heard the lion kindly growl.

As Aslan turned to leave, Lucy leapt into his arms, closely followed by Susan. Peter stood near him looking concerned.

"How do you feel?" Peter inquired no emotion in his tone.

"I'm a little tired." Edmund admitted.

"Get some sleep." He nodded at the pavilion behind him.

Edmund lowered his head and brushed past him. Would Peter ever love him?

"Edmund!" Peter called.

He turned, awaiting a scolding.

"Try not to wander off." Peter teased, a smile lit up his face.

Edmund entered the tent and flopped on one of the pallets. Closing his eyes, he sighed. He was finally accepted. Before he knew it, sleep consumed his thoughts.

_I need a hero_

_Save me now_

_I need a hero_

_Save me now_

The Witch made her grand entrance into the camp. Edmund gasped as Susan laid a heartening hand upon his shoulder. His body trembled with horror. The Witch stared at him with those piercing green eyes.

"You have a traitor in your midst, Aslan." The Witch scowled.

Edmund heard people whispering around him as they all glanced at them. He felt the blood rise to his cheeks and lowered his head.

"His offence was not against you." A low growl could be heard.

"Have you forgotten the law on which Narnia was built?" She mocked.

"Do not cite the deep magic to me, Witch. I was there when it was written." Aslan snarled.

"Then you will remember well that every traitor belongs to me. His blood is my property!" She screeched.

From Edmund's side, he heard a metallic ring. "Come and take him." Peter's voice sounded strong.

"Do you really think mere force will deny me my rights? Little King." She shot back at him.

"Enough! I shall talk to you alone." Aslan commanded.

They both entered the pavilion and there was silence.

_I need a hero to save my life_

_A hero will save me_

_Just in time_

The next morning, a dryad awoke them from their deep slumber. "Be still my princes, I bring grave news from your sisters."

Edmund sat up, wide eyed. What had happened? A million horrific ideas ran though his head.

"The Witch killed Aslan last night." She whispered sadly.

"What?" Peter became tense.

"When? How?" Edmund inquired hastily.

The dryad glanced uneasily at the younger king. "She killed him upon the Stone Table in the dark hours of the night. Aslan went willingly to his death."

Edmund covered his face with his hands. "Why?" His voice cracked.

"The deep magic had to be appeased." She replied softly.

"You mean…she killed him instead of me?" Edmund looked up at her, tears leaking from between his dark eyelashes.

The dryad shook her head gently. Edmund crumpled to the tent's floor.

_I need a hero to save my life_

_I need a hero_

_Just in time_

_Save me just in time_

_Save me just in time_

"Then you will have to lead us." Edmund encouraged his brother.

"I can't!" He protested.

"Aslan believed you could, and so do I." Edmund bit his lip.

_Who's going to fight for what's right?_

_Who's going to help us survive?_

_We're in the fight for our lives_

_And I'm not ready to die_

Edmund drew his blade. It shinned like a huge diamond in the bright sunlight. As captain of the archers, he needed to collect his emotions.

Peter and the foot soldiers stood at the ready down below. Within a few moments, the Witch and her army crested the ridge that was in front of them.

Edmund glanced at Mr. Beaver who stood beside him. Taking a deep breath, he stared down at the field as both armies engaged themselves in battle.

_Who's going to fight for the weak?_

_Who's going to make them believe?_

__The retreat horn's sharp melody rippled to their ears. The army began to surge back towards the shadow of the cliff.

"That's the signal! Come on!" Mr. Beaver scrambled down the rocks.

Edmund and the rest of the archers followed at his heels. "Nock your arrows!" He demanded as they ran into position.

The foot soldiers ran directly towards them. A few seconds later, Edmund's shout could be heard over the combat. "Fire at will!"

Arrows whistled above his head and fell the first and second line of the Witch's army. He could see Peter galloping behind the rest of his army as they retreated. Suddenly, he was on the ground. Edmund didn't see how it happened, but he was deeply concerned.

Oreius glanced over his shoulder and saw Peter struggling to rise. Without hesitation, he charged back into the battle, the rest of the army following behind him.

"We have to go down there and help." Edmund told Mr. Beaver, and then he turned, "All archers must continue to shoot up here. When your arrows are spend, come down and engage with your swords." Edmund drew his blade again. "Come, Mr. Beaver."

_I've got a hero_

_I've got a hero_

_Living in me_

Running towards his first challenger, he thought of Aslan. He had given his life so freely. Edmund was determined to follow his example.

Crossing blades with his first enemy, proved to be hard work. At first he had to do more blocking then attacking, but his training paid off and he began to find his enemy's weakness. Soon he sliced his blade across his foe's torso.

As soon as he had dispatched his first fiend, he found another foe replaced his previous attacker, only he had a different fighting style.

His shoulders burned from the hard blows that he took. His head ached from the sun glinting off metal blades that shined in his eyes. Sweat trickled down his face and neck.

Adrenaline rushed through his body, keeping him alive as he hacked, dodged, and blocked. The sounds that filled his ears were his heart thumping in his chest, the clashing of blades around, the screams of dying creatures, and the clinking of his own chain mail.

_I'm going to fight for what's right_

_Today I'm speaking my mind_

"Edmund!" He heard faintly behind him. Turning, he saw Peter his blond hair flying in every direction. "There is too many! Get the girls and get them home!"

Glancing around, he quickly saw his chance to escape. Scampering up a small incline, he gave one look back towards Peter. The Witch was walking steadily towards him, her vile wand in her hand.

Edmund paused. Should he save himself and get the girls, or should he save his brother?

"Peter said to get out of here!" Mr. Beaver cried, tugging at his sleeve.

Edmund shook off the small creature and shouted. "Peter's not king yet!"

Hastening towards his worst enemy, he grunted as he attacked from the side. The Witch wasn't so easily caught off guard. She pulled her wand away from the assault and lunged for the kill. Edmund was quick on his feet, stepped back, and found the perfect opportunity to shatter the cruel wand.

The steel met the glass in a flash of blue. A cold tingling sensation ran up Edmund's fingers, making him gasp. He locked his eyes with the Witch's. They burned with contempt.

_And if it kills me tonight_

_I will be ready to die_

As fast as lighting, she pounced upon Edmund. With a flick of her wrist, she disarmed him and plunged her broken wand into his side.

All the breath was sucked from Edmund's lungs as he gasped for air. A sharp pain racked his weak body, forcing him to crumple to the ground. A welcoming darkness overtook his mind.

_And if it kills me tonight_

_I will be ready to die_

Aslan's golden mane appeared in front of him. "Hold on, dear one."

"Aslan?" Edmund stated, feeble. "I-I can't do this." A wave of dizziness washed over him. He closed his eyes, ready to submit to the darkness again.

"Edmund, grasp my mane." Aslan's golden eyes

With pale, frail fingers he reached out, pain shooting up his side again, and touched the soft, fuzzy mane. Instantly, warmth wrapped around his body.

Vaguely, he heard something. "Aslan, what is that?"

"Wait and you shall see." Aslan commanded gently.

_A hero's not afraid to give his life_

_A hero's going to save me just in time_

A shadow loomed over him. A bitter taste lingered in his mouth. Where was he?

Blinking again the shadow became clearer. He was lying on something hard. The pain of his injury dwindled. Coughing, he saw that Peter, Susan, and Lucy had surrounded him.

Peter pulled him up and wrapped him into a tight embrace. Choking back laughter and tears Peter asked. "When are you going to learn to do as you're told?"

A smile penetrated his chapped lips. The pain had left him. Over his brother's shoulder, Edmund caught a glimpse of Aslan's face. Dear Aslan! He was alive!

_I need a hero to save me now_

_I need a hero_

_Save me now_

_I need a hero to save my life_

_A hero will save me_

_Just in time_

_I need a hero_

"Aslan, I'm not worthy to be king." Edmund hung his head as he stood in front of the mirror in his new bedroom at Cair Paravel. The coronation was about to begin.

"Edmund, you have been redeemed and proven yourself to be worthy." Aslan said. "You are to be a defender of the truth. You are to be a protector of the weak."

"I just don't feel sufficient." Edmund turned to the lion.

"I have prepared you for all you shall face. I shall always be with you." Aslan reassured him. "My blessing is upon you." The lion breathed upon him.

_Who's going to fight for what's right? _

_Who's going to help us survive? _

_I need a hero_

Edmund lifted his head proudly. A silver crown rested upon his brow. An enormous grin lit up his face.

"Once a king or queen in Narnia, always a king or queen, may your wisdom grace us until the stars rain down from the heavens." Aslan's deep voice shook throughout the grand hall.

_"A defender of the truth," _The statement rang in Edmund's ears, _"a protector of the weak." _

_Who's going to fight for the weak?_

_Who's going to make them believe?_

_I need a hero_

_I need a hero_

Peter was off dancing with some girl, Lucy was with Mr. Tumnus, and Susan was flirting with a dashing young man.

Edmund leaned against the window frame, gazing out over the peaceful ocean, when something caught his eye.

Down below, Aslan walked silently on the shore. His large paws made giant prints in the sand. His long tail swished happily behind him.

"_I am always with you." _The declaration resonated in Edmund's mind. _"My blessing is upon you…"_

_A hero's going to save me just in time_


End file.
